The Hallowed Crown
by The Master Pen
Summary: Enjoy this twist on the series we all know and love. Filled with new characters and new adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Grey clouds suspended low above the mass of people in Castle Town. The streets and alleys, the shops and eateries had not an inch of spare room. No words were spoken, a child's cry could be heard seldom. The crowd ranged from Hylians to Gorons and Subrosions to Zoras. All gathered around the castle, craning their necks to see at the top of the castle stairs. The watched the small group of people who stood by a coffin.  
They mass gazed upon Zelda, who even in these dark times radiated with beauty. They stared upon Lincoln, who sat upon Epona solemnly. Upon Kadin, who wore a mournful robe of black scales, his Zoran eyes downcast with grief. The King stood tall and royal, adorned in lavish robes of maroon and black. His crown sat beautifully on his head like a setting sun upon a distant hill.  
Though most of all they looked at Link. The lifeless hero lay in his coffin, he was garbed in his tunic his arms held his hat. He did not have his Master Sword or his shield. Those he passed on to Lincoln, his closest friend, as he did Epona. "This will be my greatest quest, if I don't survive Lincoln I want you to care for Epona." Where Link's last words before he set out to reclaim the pieces of the Hallowed Crown. An object of myth and legend, but Hyrule's only hope in these darkest of times.  
The King strode to the front of the coffin and looked upon the crowd. Some swore they saw a tear in the King's eyes, but that was controversial. The King spread his arms and let his deep and booming voice come out, "People of Hyrule, these times are dark and they only darken with the death of our beloved hero. Though we have lost much more than a simple man this day, we can not despair! We must remain strong the Roroks threaten us ever presently as the press through the Ruined Lands, but our soldiers hold strong!" The King let the sentence hang, he waited a moment before continuing. "I have not given up on the quest for the Hallowed Crown."  
Lincoln looked up in shock, after the loss of Link he thought the quest would be left alone. He began to wonder who the King would send on such a perilous journey not even Link could survive. He soon learned the answer.  
"A tournament!" The King shouted at his crowd, there was muttering of excitement all around. Epona shifted under Lincoln nervously. Lincoln patted her softly "I don't know girl, I don't know." Lincoln watched the King with growing confusion.  
"Four tournaments in fact. Four winners, a team will take on the challenge. Four winners will carry on the legacy of our fallen hero Link. A Hylian bracket, a Zoran bracket, a Goron bracket, and Subrosions." The Kink expained. The crown cheered in excitement, the prospect of such entertainment in these dark times almost healed the wound suffered from the loss of Link.

In the crowd a giant Goron smashed his chest in excitement. Michael roared in delight, he would win this tournament he knew he would. He made the long commute from Death Mountain expecting not much excitement, just to pay tribute to a fallen Brother. Now he could hardly contain his excitement, if he hadn't been surrounded by Gorons he might have seemed out of place or obnoxious. His brothers though roared just as loudly. Michael listened as the King continued on, "All races send out your competitors, twenty four from each."  
Michael felt himself shoved forward to the front of the crowd. He observed his competitors and suppressed a laugh, the competition was weak. The only other Goron he thought would be noticeable was Drakken, I muscular Goron and brave, but dumber than the rocks Gorons eat for supper. The other twenty two where all respectable Gorons to be sure but Michael held himself in high esteem and saw no challenge.

Brett wished he knew who his competition was. The cloaked figures of the Subrosions made it hard to tell since the hid any physical features. Though from what he could see he was the only archer among them.  
Kadin and Lincoln stepped forward and watched their fellows step forward. Hylians and Zoras where similar in that the were not very humble and ragged loudly about how much better the were than the rest of their companions. Kadin and Lincoln were two exceptions.  
Kadin walked over to Lincoln, "Can you believe he is doing this today?" Kadin whispered heatedly. Lincoln shook his head, "I can't, this is atrocious." Lincoln was flustered but he had to control his anger. "Look it isn't wise to talk here about this, we can save it for the adventure." Lincoln smiled. Kadin chuckled, "What makes you think you are going?" "I will win or lose." Kadin nodded, "I am with you there."  
Lincoln nodded to Kadin and set off to get away from Castle Town. Kadin didn't stay much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln rolled to the side, narrowly dodging Marcus's blade. In a fluid motion he stabbed at Marcus's side. Though the man was quick and he pivoted to his right, retaliating with a slash at Lincoln's side. Lincoln jumped onto his feet and bowed backwards to avoid the slash. Lincoln steadied himself and pressed his attack. Slashing and jabbing Lincoln began to feel Marcus's defence weaken. With a final grunt Lincoln brought his blade down upon Marcus's shoulder. He let out a scream as the Master Sword lodge itself. Lincoln gave a strong kick, pushing Marcus back and loosening the blade. When the sword came free Lincoln took a rag out from his belt and wiped off the blood, then he turned to the king and kneeled.

Kadin stepped to the edge of the rock, he looked over to his opponent on the opposite end of the arena. The horn sounded and the two dove into the water below. Kadin stopped himself once he reached the bottom, he took off the spear from his back and steadied himself. His eyes scanned the dark water, his skin feeling for a change in the current. His back bristled and he turned, bringing his spear up in time to deflect a harpoon shot. Then the other Zora flew at him, swinging two daggers ferociously. Kadin blocked one dagger with his spear and lunged backwards to dodge the other. Then just as fast he shot forward thrusting his spear in front of him. The other Zora juked to his side dodging Kadin and brought down his dagger, catching Kadin's thigh. With a wince Kadin came to a stop. He turned to see the other Zora was already rushing him. Though this time Kadin had a plan. With great force, and pain, he pushed upwards. He looked downwards and saw the other Zora was gaining on him, but Kadin kept swimming up. Every kick of his leg he put all his strength, the rest of his body he kept tight forming a projectile- shape. Then he burst from the water, shooting into the air. He flipped around and saw the Zora below him, and smiled. As Kadin gave a mighty thrust of his spear as he came down, peircing the head of the Zora. Kadin removed the spear, and kicked the Zora away from him. He swam over to the rock and pulled himself onto it. Then he gave a Zoran salute to the king.

Micheal stamped his feet on the ring. Drakken did likewise. A voice spoke to their side, "Ready. Fight!" Then the two squared off. Circling each other the two studied the other. Each looking for a wrong move, a misstep, a wrong look. Michael saw his chance when Drakken stepped onto a loose pebble. To throw his balance off more Michael slapped him in the face. Then he threw his whole weight onto Drakken. Michael pushed with all of his strength, but Drakken was fighting with a fierce determination. For every ounce of effort to push Drakken off the ring Drakken matched. Then Michael slipped. Drakken took advantage and pushed Michael onto his back, then he quickly rolled him to the edge. Michael managed to shift he weight to his side and roll from the ledge, then he unfolded himself and lunged at Drakken. And with all of his strength sent Drakken out of the ring. Michael took a minute to recover and pounded his chest before the King.

Brett steadied an arrow, his back pressed against the stone arch he used as cover. He took several deep breaths and listened. Silence, the subrosion crowd made not a sound. He heard no footsteps to indicate where his target was. Raven was equipped with a boomerang and a dagger. Brett had his bow with bladed tips for close combat. Brett had the ranged advantage but Raven had the advantage of surprise. Brett continued listening, nothing, nothing, and then he heard it. A crunch of sand to his right. Brett made a mental image of how his shot would go before he stepped out from cover. With a pivot Brett had his bow drawn and was looking for Raven. It took him no more than a second to see the Subrosian, aim his bow and fire. The arrow whistled through the air, and with a fatal thud submerged itself in Raven. Brett watched as Raven fell to the ground. Then in a surge of triumph he threw his arm, bow and all, into the air. He turned to the King and did the Subrosion salute, a quick dance.  
The King then repeated the line he used three times prior, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our hero!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kadin put on his scaled armor, tied on his bracers, slipped into his land boots, and finally tied on his warriors cloak. Then he walked over to the table where he kept his spear, then he left his room. On the way out he flipped the Innkeeper a gold rupee and left. He waited for a goron merchant to pass with his cart before walking across the street. Kadin could feel eyes watching him as he made his way through the bustling Castle Town. He pulled his hood up so it shadowed his eyes.

"Racism." He muttered under his breath. Hylians by nature were pompous and arrogant, always looking down upon the other races that inhabited this earth. Zorrans were better to a degree, though they still held themselves in high esteem. Gorons really didn't care what race you were as long as you earned their respect. Subrosions, well they kept to themselves mostly, only mixing with the other races on special occasions. "Go back to your puddle fishy!" Someone yelled as Kadin walked past. Kadin sighed and moved on, "Something can be said for their creativity." Though Kadin kept walking.

On his way through the streets he remembered when he had first met his dear friend Lincoln.

Ten years ago, before Kadin had joined the ranks of the Zorran army, he was a simple messenger. He was delivering a message to the King from the Great Zora, something he had done countless times. The King had always been friendly to Zorrans, and even allowed Kadin to dine with him on occasions. "Now what troubles did you face today?" The King would always say somberly. Kadin would reply by telling him what troubles had arisen when he was simply trying to deliver a letter. Then the King would sigh, "Why they hate your race is far beyond me my friend. If I could do something to change them I would." And Kadin would always wish it true, but he knew that controlling a man's outlook on his surrounding world was beyond even the powers of a king.

So Kadin was delivering a letter as usual. He swam to the portside of the city and greeted the fishermen, the only Hylians to be friendly to Zorrans. One of the fishermen, Rodrick, gave Kadin a ride in his fish cart to the main district. Kadin got off and thanked Rodrick, giving him some rupees for his trouble. Then Kadin looked about him and saw how busy the town was today and decided it would be safer to talk the alleyway.

Not only were the alleys quieter, but they provided shade from the heat of the day. Kadin was thankful for that. He was turning down another alley when he was hit from behind.

Sprawled on the floor Kadin moaned in pain, but then he was kicked in the gut. A hand grabbed his head and lifted it, another man's foot kicked Kadin in the face. Kadin could hear the snickering and the insults, though his vision was blurred by tears. He felt someone take his wallet and send another kick to his face. The men began to walk away, leaving Kadin to lie on the floor to die.

"What do you want?" He heard one of the men say, and with a quiet grunt Kadin rolled to his side. He saw two men dressed in green, one had a hood on the other had a pointy hat. Besides that Kadin couldn't make out much with his blurred vision, though both of his attackers were big he could see. "I believe you took something from that Zora." The hooded man said. "So? What do you care what I do to a stupid fish boy." The man on the left said in an ignorant voice. His partner though seemed scared, "John listen thats Link and Lincoln, maybe we are biting more than we can chew here."

John replied with a smack to his friends face, "Oy now listen here, these two ain't nothin' but a couple of chumps. Without a sword these two ain't nothin'." Then John threw a punch at Lincoln. Expecting this Lincoln grabbed the man's fist and sent his own into his gut. Then Lincoln twisted John's hand so that John had to step closer to stay balanced and punched him in the face. "Oy let go." John pleaded, tears streaming from his face onto his now broken nose, mixing with the blood. "Give me the wallet." Link said holding out his hand. John quickly fumbled at his belt trying to grab the stolen wallet and quickly gave it to Link.

Link looked over at the other man, "Take your friend here to a doctor to patch up the nose, and make sure I don't see you beating on another defenceless person." The man nodded in fear. He grabbed John by the hand and quickly ran away.

Then Kadin slipped from consciousness.

Kadin began the ascent up the steps to Hyrule Castle, nodding to the guards as he passed by. Some guards he knew by name from when he was a messenger. Though most from then were long retired. Kadin got wrapped in his thoughts again as he climbed the steps.

"Welcome to the world of the living." The hooded man in green said to Kadin as he awoken. Kadin tried to sit up, but his head began to throb in pain. The hooded man laid him back down, "Whoa there, rest now. You took a bad beating back in that alley."

Kadin rested his head on a pillow, remembering the events in the alley. "Thank you stranger." Kadin finally said in a relieved tone.

"Please, call me Lincoln."

"Thank you... Lincoln." Kadin said, then remembering the other man he asked, "Who is your friend?"

"...That was Link." Lincoln said with slight reluctance. Kadin sat up in shock, regretted it immediately once his head throbbed again.

"The Link?" Kadin said his eyes wide. Link, a legend amongst the Zorrans. Kadin could hardly believe it.

"Yes Link, the hero of time and such forth." Lincoln said with a sigh.

"Where is he now?" Kadin asked excitedly.

"Well, he delivered the letter for you. By the way the King will be here once he finishes a meeting. So now I suppose Link is off on another heroic adventure." Lincoln said as he leaned back on his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Good morning Kadin." Greeted Marcus, the King's steward.

"Hello Marcus." Kadin greeted back in kind. "The King is busy at the moment, though he will be ready shortly."

"Ok I will wait." Kadin sat down and looked about the room.

Michael woke up as the sun's light broke the darkness of his cave. Michael walked out to the open valley his cave overlooked. Looking up at the sky he realized how late he was. "There is still time for breakfast though." He said to himself and picked up the biggest rock he could find and scarfed it down. Michael stretched his back and arms, then curling into a ball he rolled his way to Castle town.

Upon arrival Michael was greeted by the gate guards. "I'm sorry sir but you cannot enter." One said as the two guards crossed spears.

"What? I'm to meet the king!" Michael said in outrage.

"Ha! Yes and I'm Link reincarnated.'' the right guard said mockingly.

Michael clenched his mighty fists in rage. "I don't want to start my first day of being a hero by bashing two witless guards." Immediately the guards lowered their spears at him, but Michael could see them tremble with fear. Then a voice came from behind.

"Now why exactly isn't this man allowed to enter the city?" Lincoln said as he rode atop Epona, the Master Sword poking out from beneath his cloak.

The two guards lowered their spears, then the one on the left spoke up. "Man? You must be mistaken Lincoln, this is no man but an unruly beast." His mouth formed into a cocky smirk, "And of course we cannot allow such beasts within the tranquility of Castle Town."

Lincoln nodded to himself, "Hmm I see. Michael?"

The angry Goron looked over to him, "Yes?"

"Do you know what being a hero implies?"

"What?"

"You can be pardoned from certain... etiquetes." Lincoln said with a sly smile. Michael looked at him and smiled. Then he turned around and looked at the two guards, both with confused looks. He grabbed them both by the waist and smashed their heads together, and threw them to the ground. Lincoln dismounted and looked at the two guards, "That will leave a bruise. You didn't hit them too hard did you?" Michael let out a deep laugh, "No they will live, but they may be in bed rest for awhile."

Lincoln nodded again, "Well I say we go meet the King."

Brett stayed in the shadow of the room, his hood over his face as it always was. The other three heros and the King wouldn't have known he was even there had he not greeted them meekly. Quietly he listened to the King. "Only one person has any knowledge as to where the pieces of the Crown are." The King said, "And that person is nameless to all except those deemed worthy of his name."

Lincoln sat forward from his chair, "This is the person Link was looking for before he was slain in battle?" The King nodded in reply.

"Do we know where this someone is located?" Kadin asked. The King shook his head. "Lovely." Kadin mumbled.

"So how are we going to find the person?" Michael asked from his seat on the floor, the King had no chairs suitable for him.

"I don't know." The King said.

Brett, with a great amount of courage, spoke up. "So you are throwing us headfirst into a pit of lava without teaching us to swim first." seeing the looks of his companion Brett quickly threw in a comment of how it was Subrosian humor.

The King nodded, "Well, though I know not the whereabouts of the person, there may be somebody that can help you."

"Who?" The four said in unison.

"Let's see here." The King said as he flipped through the massive amount of paperwork on his desk. "Oh here! Oh he is a sea captain residing on the coast of Hyrule. Goes by the name of Linebeck."

"It's going to be a long road." Kadin sighed.


End file.
